


A long way till the Championship: A Galar Story

by Birdy_Noir



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Male Character, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), M/M, Multi, Nuzlocke Challenge, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdy_Noir/pseuds/Birdy_Noir
Summary: A young Kalosian flees to the Galar region with his heavily paranoid mother, following the final moments of X and Y. On his journey to become the Champion of the Galar region, he'll make many allies, some enemies, and maybe even find himself. Only time can tell. (This story is a Fictional retelling of my Shield Nuzlocke Run. It will be written as it happens.)
Relationships: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon/Original Human Character(s), Pokemon - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 0

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first REAL attempt at a true fanfiction. That means I would REALLY appreciate and feed back, comment, and even comments you might have for me!

Foreword and Rules:  
This is a retelling of my own personal Shield Nuzlocke Playthrough. The rules are as follows, but should never be considered concrete, as they are subject to change at any point.

1.You may choose your starter Pokémon gifted to you by Leon.

2.You may not trade or interact with other users via local wireless or over the internet. This includes the Surprise Trade option and Max Raid Battles. Pokémon that require evolution through trading such as Gengar are exempt from this, provided they are traded back immediately.

3.You may not use Mystery Gift or event Pokémon, such as Gigantamax Meowth.  
You must nickname every Pokémon you capture, including your starter. This will make you appreciate them and bond with them more than you would otherwise.

4.If one of your Pokémon faints, you must transfer it to a Box immediately and release it. This means you may not use any items that revive the Pokémon either, it is considered permanently fainted and must be released, or stored away. You may however heal your Pokémon using items such as Potions and Antidotes.

5.You may store additional Pokémon you have caught in Boxes to be used if you wish to switch out any member of your party or when one of your party faints.  
You must have the Autosave feature active at all times, and you may not reload a previous save at any time. Each action in-game is considered permanent and must be treated as such.

6.Should all of your party Pokémon faint, resulting in a white-out, it is considered a game over and you must start your entire adventure over from the beginning, even if you have reserve Pokémon in Boxes. EDIT:Must use a reserve pokemon until game is finished or all pokemon available are DEAD

Catch Rules:Due to how encounters work in Sw/Sh, Catching rules are altered, taking overworld pokemon (ones that react to whistle, for example) and the traditional tall grass spawns as separate encounters, meaning 2 pokemon per route. wild area is included in this rule.

Duplicate Clause: If it's the same pokemon you've already caught, and the previous is not dead, it cannot be caught. This includes evolution 

Shiny Clause: A shiny is exempt in the catch rule.

Second Chance: ONE Revive may be used per pokemon.

Special Curry: Curry is allowed to heal, but not revive.

Starter Insurance:Starter is immune to nuzlock death, but can only be revived at pokecenter.

Trainer Defeat:Anyone other then the rival, Team Yell, and leon count as fatalities when they faint pokemon.

Death will take effect after the Introduction of the gym leader. With this, the Nuzlocke has officially begun!!!


	2. Chapter One: Facing the Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beginning of our Journey! Challenger James begins his quest to become the Galar League Champion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter! So far, only small and cute stuff happening right now. We dont get angsty JUST yet. But just you wait. With my luck in battle, that could be very soon!
> 
> I also couldn't figure out a way to include this, but James is just on 18 years old. He was right about to get starters in Kalos, before his mother grabbed him and ran away from the dooms day weapon that was seemingly being activated. They traveled for a few years before settling in The Galar Region.
> 
> EDIT:I'm Back to making this! Hooray! I Bought the DLC for sword, and decided now the time to remake the Story.

Collapsing into the hotel bed, I let out a groan. Glancing at the clock, I did the math. I had a little under 26 hours until I took the next step. That would be when I became a Gym Challenger. I would finally have my dreams come true. Galar was a far stretch from Kalos. While the culture shock of it all had worn off years ago, replaced by the ever growing anxieties of my future, somethings still baffled me. Camping was one of them. The idea of spending time outside, sleeping under the stars was baffling to me. Another was the Pokèmon themselves. Dozens of species having never been brought over, while other species I knew well adapted and changed, like the Meowth population with its drastic transformation. This last couple of weeks still felt like a dream. In the span of one afternoon, I went from watching old tournament videos of the Champion, to getting my very own pokemon (a Sobble, that depressed little chameleon having stolen my heart), to winning my first few fights. In the end, I was endorsed, along with my best friend Hop, who, in his typical fashion for the dramatic, vowed to become my rival.

The next week saw me sleeping in the sprawling fields of the Wild Area, my modest little team growing, my Pokèdex keeping me in my catching limits, not that I hand anything close to a team yet. That was another thing that baffled me. Here, pokemon were limited to trainers, just about two per route. The battles were more dangerous too, probably why Mother had kept me away from the sport for so long.

Now, here I lay, with a starter of my own. Bond, my little Sobble.

In time, the team I was gonna build could be the very thing I needed. Or it could be my downfall. Either way, this felt like it was gonna be the journey of a lifetime. Releasing Bond, I prepared for the worst, placing down a towel on the bed, in hopes of catching any rouge tears.

Bond sat still, after being released, his eyes remaining relatively dry as he scanned around the room, taking in the lavish sights. The room was lavish by my standards at least. After staying months in different motels across the country with my Mother, anything with A/C and a working shower was practically a Five Star Resort. Distracted in my reminiscing, I nearly failed to notice as Bond crawled his way around the bed, being mindful of the towel I had laid out, staying in its boundaries. This brought a smile to my face, seeing him trod around. Slowly but surely, he grew in his confidence, stepping off the towel and towards me. It sure was lucky, that the hotel being booked for Challengers was Pokèmon friendly, letting them wander as they pleased (so long as any messes they made were taken care of, or at the very least minor). Here he was. My tickets to glory, relaxing on the bed with me. This was the life I had pictured, being a trainer. Spending my days around happy pokemon, and living life to the fullest.  
Taking Bond, who had finally relaxed enough for his eyes to be totally dry of tears, into my arms, I relaxed against the headboard. I turned on the T.V., ordered Pizza, and closed my eyes. From here on out, nothing would stop us. From a Gym Challenger, to the Galar Regions Champion, this was sure to be a smooth ride.

I was awoken a little while later by a knock at the door. Getting up took an effort, having to maneuver while still holding Bond, now inexplicable asleep (I wasn't going to wake him. I'm not a monster). Eventually I managed it, Bond nuzzled against my chest, another water stain from the Sobble on my chest. Opening the door, I already knew it was the Pizza Guy. Taking my pizza in one hand, I was told Rose, who, as well as booking the rooms for the Challengers, had also provided free meals.  
This lifted my spirits, as it meant I wouldn't have to try digging around for my wallet. Pizza and chameleon in hand, I closed the door with my foot as quietly as I could, setting the Pizza down on the counter of the kitchenette. The pizza was both pokemon and human safe, using the various different berries in the region. I had experimented with the berries myself when in the wild area, trying to make the various curries I had heard so much about, and only partially failing, not using the correct combination of flavors. I divided up the slices the best I could. I wasn't sure how much a pokemon of his size could eat, but I wasn't taking the chance of him stealing my food.

24 hours remain now. This number hangs in the air around me. The only thing stopping me now is how long it takes the earth to move. I had no idea what to occupy myself with. Bond had taken another nap after lunch. Curled up into my arms, I couldn't help but smile at him. Here I was, holding a Sobble in my arms like a baby, laying in probably the most comfortable bed I'll ever sleep in, and the most exhausted I've been since my first night away from Kalos. Closing my eyes once more, I drifted off to sleep, unable to predict what could happen tomorrow.

That night I had a dream, or, perhaps, I secretly wished, a vision. There I stood, in front of a crowd that felt like millions. I had won the championship. I had beat Leon! My biggest wish came true, and As I stood there, in front of this crowd, I quickly felt myself being lifted up. I found myself in the arms of Bond, now an Inteleon. We were equals then. He was no longer the small chameleon that I had swaddled in my coat, but a slender beast of a pokèmon. There, in front of that massive crowd, he kissed me. That long, slick tongue, tasting every inch of my mouth, as it snaked its way down my throat. I savored that moment, pulling him closer as he explored me in front of the crowd. Their roar being drowned out by my own heart beat thumping in my ears.


	3. Chapter Two: Show Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Hero has officially started his journey. It's only a short time now before he faces his first obstacle!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada!!! Chapter Two is done!! I'm honestly psyched about doing something like this, and having so many people read it! Thanks to all of you for reading my stuff so far!
> 
> EDIT: Surprise, Chapter 2! It doesn't have as many modifications as Chapter one --cough-- makeout dream --cough-- but it's still worth rereading.

My Rotomphones alarm went off on the bed side table, quickly pulling me from my dream Glancing over at the clock, I checked the time. 10 AM…..Oh shit!! I had a 4 hours until the ceremony! Bond had also managed to sleep for 20 hours straight, the water stain on my shirt finally having dried. Drawing my groggy body out of the bed as best I could, I reached for my phone. Dozens of missed messages. I slept through my first few alarms, with the final reminder being my savor. Putting Bond into his Ball, I slipped it into Dads old bag, and checking the clock one last time.

3 hours. Now that I was awake, and semi-functioning, my mind swelled again on last night's dream. It was so...vivid. I hadn't dreamed in years, and now here I was dreaming of making out with Bond. My Pokèmon. I shook my head clear. I didn't have time for distractions. I had just enough time to get something to eat, and meet Hop at the stadium for the ceremony. I let out a sigh of relief. I had always been bad at judging how long something would take, and the problem manifesting here was certainly troublesome. Gathering up the trash from last afternoon and binning it, I made my way towards the door. According to the texts Hop had sent me, I had missed a fancy breakfast held by Rose, once again pulling out all the stops.

As much as I enjoyed last night's rest, I had hoped Hop would have been nice enough to wake me up. Adjusting my pants, I made my way out of my room. Though now, on second thought, maybe it was better he left without me. Stopping by the first restaurant I found, I ordered a burger for to-go, paid my bill and tipped generously, and started making my way to the stadium, mouth stuffed with probably the greasiest burger I've ever had, or will hopefully ever have, again. 1 hour. In that short amount of time, I would officially be a Challenger. I would finally begin traveling the region, on a quest to be the very best trainer I could be. Getting signed in at the desk, I was issued my Jersey, the number I picked yesterday emblazoned on the back. 353. There was no special significance to it at the time, but now? It felt special. This was my number now, and mine alone. The attendant pointed me to the locker room where I could get changed before heading to the field. I sat with the other challengers, all of us waiting for our cue. 

As Rose started his speech, we all changed our attention to the camera feed for outside. "Ladies and Gentlemen! I am Rose, chairman of the Pokèmon League! I know that everyone gathered here, and everyone watching from home have all been waiting for this big moment! It is my pleasure to announce that finally, the Galar region Gym Challenge will now begin!" 

The crowd roared with excitement, shaking the stadium. "Yes, the Gym Challenge! Participants must defeat the Eight Gym Leaders, and gather the Eight Gym Badges to prove their skill as a Trainer! Only the most worthy will have the honor challenging the greatest Champion in history!" More cheers. A few of my fellow Challengers started hyping themselves up. Hop, meanwhile, was telling any Challenger he could that his Brother was the Champion, and how he was gonna beat him. 

"Now, I would like to invite the Gym Leaders to show themselves! These are the Gym Leaders that we in the Galar region are proud to call our own!" I took a deep breath, trying to soothe my nerves. My attention was grabbed away from the screen by Hop, jumping up on the bench next to me.

"Alright everyone! Now's our time to shine! From here on out, we represent all of the Galar Region! That's means we need to get out there, and give it our all!" We cheered and clapped at this small speech, being twice as inspiring as Rose's. With that, our signal was given, and we rushed onto the field. 

The roaring cheers, and clapping, and the energy of it all! It felt natural, striding my way onto that field. Rose called put our names, one by one, announcing what order we would be leaving Motostoke, so we could avoid a bottleneck. In the end, it was everyone else, Hop, then Me, and then Marnie, a Challenger we met yesterday. Being at the end of the list meant we were a week behind, meaning we had to make progress when we left, and fast. It also meant, however, that the hotel was gonna be my home for another week, and all the benefits that come with it! This was getting better by the minute, it seemed. 

At least until I left the locker room, coming face to face with Chairman Rose, and Leon, Hops older brother, or more commonly known as, the Champion! Now, here I was, in front of the two most powerful men in the region, dressed up not in something fine, but the same jacket and shirt I fell asleep in. It was now, that I noticed how disheveled I must look. Shit. At least I wasn't alone. Hops energy by itself could draw attention away from me, long enough to pat myself tidy.

”You’ve made it at last Hop. And you, too, James!” Rose stepped forward now. “So you’re the two Trainers our Champion endorsed himself!” Holding out his hands, me and Hop shook them, him a little more enthusiastic about it, me a little more terrified.

“Welcome, and it’s a delight to meet you! I’m Rose, of course.” He hasn't stopped shaking our hands yet, making me try to pull my own hand away, to no avail. 

“Oh, and what's this? I see you both already possess Dynamax Bands!” He stopped shaking our hands, after staring at the band a little longer. “Just so the two of you know, it was my wonderful company that invented those Dynamax Bands, you know!” He chuckled, nodding his head.

“I daresay this year’s Gym Challenge is looking to be an absolute blast!” Turning around, he made his way towards the door, his steps slow and decisive. "Very good-very good indeed! That means the whole Galar region is in for some excitement!" 

He turned back to us before leaving, a look of pure excitement in his eyes. "Now, I'm terribly sorry, but there is some urgent business I must attend to, so I must be on my way! Best of luck to the both of you!" With that final word, he left the stadium, turning right, and disappearing from view. There was an awkward silence for a while, before Leon spoke up, hoping to ease the tension.

"Well, the chairman certainly seems to be in high spirits! Now, listen closely, you two. You've both only just started on your path as a Trainers." We nodded our heads to his words, like school children listening to a particularly interesting lecture. 

"If you want to win, you need to do more than just train your Pokèmon. You need to train yourselves, too." I was pulled out of Leon's speech by Hop, quickly realizing where he got his flair. 

"Let's do it, James! You know the Gym Challenge has a set order that you've gotta visit the Gyms in, right? The first is in Turffield! To get there, were gonna have to go through Route 3!" I nodded. "We've also got another week of training in the wild area ahead of us. Mostly you though." While my voice was unexpectedly quiet, we all shared a laugh. At this pace, Hop might actually beat me, and the team I had planned. But even if he does, I won't let that stop me. I've got a long way to the Championships, and I'm not giving up yet!


	4. Chapter Three: Under the Shade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Teammates, and another dream? Oh my!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! I plan on doing the DLC, so just an FYI incase you don't want spoilers, I suppose. Enjoy this Chapter!

Taking a deep breath, I made my way down the stairs and into the Wild Area Proper. There it was, my home for the Next Week, as I trained Bond, and prepared myself for the Journey ahead. I had everything I might need. A Tent, a sleeping bag, the cooking pot my mother gave me when I first left Postwick, among other things. Despite the Anxiety coursing through my body, I was ecstatic! 

Here I was, Away from home, sleeping in the great outdoors, surrounded by Pokèmon, preparing for the Journey of a Lifetime! Sure, I was a little late, by most trainer standards, but with age comes Wisdom! Or so they say…

Clearing my thoughts, I began walking towards the Treeline of the Dappled Grove. I'd seen some Pokèmon in that area that might be good, and setting up my tent in the shade seemed like a solid idea.

Didn't take long to find my first pokèmon. An Oddish, wandering in the tall grass. Sure, it wasn't my best option, but it was something! Sneaking through the tall grass I made my approach. Worst case scenario, I have to rush my way back to the Center, and lose one of my potential catches for this area.

Releasing Bond, I had him immediately use Bind, hoping to keep the damage low. The Oddish didn't get the same message, however, and hit Bond with a Poison Powder, essentially putting the Battle on a timer. We either need to catch them before Bond either passes out from the poison, or gets taken down with an Absorb. We managed to get it down to around half HP, before I pulled out the great ball I had found earlier. The Odds weren't in my favor, but Bond was on his last legs, and it was now or never. I never could aim well, but for the first time in my life, I hit my target, the ball connecting with its leafy plumage atop its head.

One shake.

**Two Shakes.**

**_Three Shakes._ **

_ Click! _

Holy crap. It worked. 

Recalling Bond Back into his ball, take a deep breath. I didn't realize I had been holding my breath, but feeling oxygen fill my system again felt amazing. My first Pokèmon Capture. Walking over to the newly filled Greatball, my Dex let out a ding, as it was registered. A Female Oddish. As I finished reading its entry, I was presented with the menu for its Name. I sat down underneath a nearby tree, looking over the menu. There was no option to simply not name them. A name…..Why not….Oddy? 

Simple, easy to remember. Imputing the name, the Dex charmed with a kind of acceptance. Oddy it is. 

This wasn't the beginning I was totally expecting. With all the stories I've heard, I always imagined fanfare. Cheers. Confetti even! 

Yet here it was. Sobering. A Great Ball was held in my hand, and inside it, a new, valuable member of my team. 

Maybe now is the time for lunch. Clear the Air, heal the team, take a nap…

Clearing the ground around the tree I found a few Apples, perfect for curry!

Of course, as I wandered, noticing picking up apples, I wandered into the tall just long enough to peak the attention of a particularly feisty Bedew, who charges. It's a Budew, and I have a somewhat okay team. I'll be fine. Throwing out Oddy, I try my best to play into the type disadvantage, and just kinda wait out its moves with Oddy's Mega Drain. 

My tactic, while slow, works just as planned. As the Budew teeters on its last legs, I lob a ball at it. It's not graceful, or clean, but it connects all the same. Shake. Shake. Shake.  _ Click _ . My Dex lets out a ding, and a message appears. 

_ Two Pokèmon have been Captured in Dapple Grove! No more pokèmon are available to be caught by you in this area! _

Clearing the Message, I pull up the Name Menu for the Budew. Male? Huh. With everything I've heard about Budew evolutions, and the ones that showed up in our garden, I figured it was an all female Species. Learn something new every day. Typing out a name, I pick the first thing that comes to mind. Deeks. Nothing unique. I'm not the most creative person alive, but it feels like it fits, in an odd way. Putting away the Dex and new ball, I make my way back to the tree, and finish setting up camp.

Lunch isn't anything special. Apple Curry, with a few berries I shook from the nearby trees. It's not bad, and is filling at the very least. Writing down the recipe, I pack up the pot, and watch my new teammates interact. Oddy is cautious, peaking glances at her new partners, while Deeks seemingly gets right to the point, striding it's way up to me on stubby legs. I'm already sitting cross legged, so I'm as low as I can get to its eye level without laying on the ground. When he reaches me, he kind of puffs himself up with that "just because I listen to you, doesn't mean I like you" type style. 

I kind of stifle back a chuckle, nodding. "Alright, I feel you. You are your own Pokè. I respect that." I guess he takes this as a good enough response as he kind of nods back, before wandering off in Bond's direction. I don't get much time to watch him as Oddys plumage enters my view.

"Well a Bonjour to you too, Oddy." She hops around me, seemingly examining me. Eventually she seems satisfied, before stopping in front of me, hopping up and down in front of me. "What, do you wanna be held too?" With that question, her speed increased, her hops a semi-blur. 

That draws a laugh from me, so I scoop the excited grass type up into my arms. she's only a little bigger than Bond, and weights only a few pounds more, and it doesn't take long for her to snuggle up against me, almost trying to sneak into my jacket. Looking up, I spot Deeks and Bond. 

They aren't fighting, but they just kind of stare at each other. It takes me a minute, before I realize they are probably having a staring contest. 

We all hang out for a little while, before a light drizzle begins falling, leading me to retreat to the Tent, with the rest of the team accompanying me. As I finished zipping it up, the rain begins to start hitting hard. I thank Arceus that I bothered to set up the rain tarp, or else we would be soaked. While that might not be a problem for them, I don't much like being covered in rain water.

Crawling into my sleeping bag, I realize two things. One, This sleeping bag is much more comfy than I realize. And Two, I am much more tired than I realize. Maybe it was lunch, or my early start to the morning, but it doesn't take long to drift off.

_ It's the same dream, me beating Leon, becoming the Champion. The Team's more pronounced now. An Inteleon, a Bellossom, and a Roserade. The Crowds cheers are loud, and fill my ears. I'm lifted off my feet, and my lips are against Bond's. This time the dream continues on longer, as I feel his body shift, putting me onto the ground, and feel his hands rise up, and cup my cheek. Is this really a dream? Or is it possible for it to be something more... _


	5. Chapter Four: A Long Walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theres the new Chapter! Sorry fro the delay y'all! Please enjoy! And Remember, Comments do wonders for helping me write this story.

After two days out in the Wild Area, bonding and training with the team, I decided it would be a good idea to visit home one last time, maybe sleep in my own bed one last time. It wasn't a long walk back to the train station. Stepping off the train, I find myself nearly tripping over a slowpoke, as a brightly colored woman and the station attendant simply watch as I stumble over the Pokèmon. As I right myself, I find myself looking at the station attendant about to help me up before stopping.

"Hey, your one of those Challengers right? For the competition?" The Attendant looked me up and down, nodding.

"Y-yeah. Yeah I'm a Challenger. I'm assuming your asking for my help about the Slowpoke?"

"Indeed. Moving Slowpoke is hard, and they don't much appreciate it, especially Glarian ones."

"I see...would I be allowed to keep it?"

"I don't see why not. If anything, consider it your reward. Now, please, get this Slowpoke out of our station." 

Nodding, I make my way over and Release Bond. The Slowpoke isn't much stronger, and a single Waterpulse brings down his HP considerably. After being hit, it retaliates, launching out a ball of Acid, only having it launch wide and miss Bond, instead nearly having it hit me.

After being nearly hit in the face with Acid, I figure maybe catching it as soon as possible before it causes more property damage was a good idea. I was lucky I didn't have to aim much, simply tossing the ball and having it land on them was good enough.

Three Shakes and a click. Bingo! I think I'm getting pretty good at this! 

Pocketing the Ball, the Attendant patted me on the Shoulder. "Good job kid. Enjoy the Slowpoke." Nodding back at him, I caught one last glimpse at the brightly colored woman, entering the train. The attendant followed my gaze.

"Who was she, exactly? She just kinda stood by. She looked like a Trainer…"

"Wish I could tell you. All I know is that she had an Armor pass. I think she was just visiting, probably seeing if she could sign up to participate in the Competition." That made better sense than anything I could think of, that's for sure.

We parted ways as I left the station, taking in the scenery of Wedgehurst. In comparison to Motosmoke, the city was almost puny. And I much preferred it that way. The small town was cozy, and it wasn't a long trek back home from here. Taking a deep breath of the clean country air.

The walk home was a straight shot down the road, assuming no more sleepy Wooloo were in the main path. It was odd, being back here. It's only been a week or two, but it feels like an eternity since I've been back. It felt like no pressure was hanging over me here. 5 days until I would strike out to claim my first gym victory.

I slowed my pace as I passed by Hops house. He was probably still in the wild Area, training, and camping. He always was a fan of the Trainer Lifestyle.

We met him and his family when we first moved here. Mom was certain we were fine here, so she finally relaxed enough to settle down. She nearly hit the ceiling when they knocked on our door. We've only known each other for a year or so, but in that year that we've known each other, we've become fast and close friends. The Backyard, with its little battle ground still holds fond memories.

Meeting Bond, and fighting my first battle would have a permanent spot in my memory. The mix of excitement and fear as Leon released the Pokèmon he brought for us, the anxiety of Hop Challenging me, and the blissful relief of my first Victory. 

Even with my pace, I manage to walk further then I think in my daydreaming, my thoughts being interrupted when I walk into the gate blocking off the Slumbering Weald. I shuddered at the thought. So maybe not every memory from that day was a good one. 

Backing up and turning into our yard, I was met with my front door. The Budews that reside in our garden chirping at my arrival. I could tell my mother wasn't home because my arrival wasn't met with the sound of a Munchlax sprint waddling towards me. Her Munchlax was one of the few things we brought with us from Kalos, a gift from a family friend, a way to remind us of home before we left. Well, that and the note on the fridge, telling me she was away on business. She was almost always away from home in Kalos, working long hours, and graveyard shifts. I suppose that's a give in when you're trying to raise a child by yourself. How she knew I was gonna be here while she was gone is beyond me. Setting my bag by the door, and kicking off my shoes, I stepped into my room, still the same since when I left. I smile. Sometimes it's the little things that can make you truly happy.

Making the usual preparations, I released Bond onto a towel, with Oddy, Deek, and our newest team member, Johan the Slowpoke. Maybe it was just him being a Slowpoke, or maybe his nature, but he almost immediately relaxed, waddling over, and resting himself on my feet. Oddy and Deek were cautious, while Bond wasted no time planting himself next to Johan, deciding that he was no threat, especially after earlier. It didn't take long for the two grass types to do the same, all looking up at me expectantly. 

"Well….go look around! This is your home too now. Just...don't break anything please?"   
And with that, they took to exploring. Bond already knew his way around the place, and Johan seemed to not care, but Oddy and Deek took in their surroundings, finding my meager room more than interesting.

Now this? This was the beginnings of a team, even if it didn't look like it now. Might not be the most well balanced yet, but it's a team!


	6. Chapter 5: Quality Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Learn something new every day, because it appears a03 didnt actually update my storys update date.

Oddy and Deek spent time basking in the sun on the window sill, Johan was trudging around the house, taking in his surroundings at a leisurely pace, and Bond sat with me on the couch, watching whatever came on. Right now was a cooking show about Curry recipes, detailing the process of how not to burn everything rock hard. It seemed self explanatory at first, but I quickly grew enraptured, trying to commit the process to memory. 

Bond, it seemed, was less interested in the show, and more interested in watching Johan waddle about. That was understandable. He was a new member. There would be some unease, but I was confident everything was gonna be fine!

My confidence was very quickly broken by the sound of a solid  _ thump _ followed by the distinct sound of metal crashing to the floor, sending me bolting for the kitchen. Inside, I wasn't met with the chaos I expected, but rather just my curry pot, being slowly dragged along the floor, presumably by the Slowpoke stuck inside.

"That hungry, huh?" I lifted up the pot, freeing Johan and placing it back up on the counter. Checking the clock up on the wall, I wasn’t surprised to see we had missed lunch by an hour or so. It seems the cooking show was capturing my sense of time as well as my attention. “Guess I’ll get to cooking.” My statement was rewarded with a satisfied grumble, as Johan waddled away. 

Opening the fridge, I took stock. Mom always kept it as well stocked as she could. She couldn’t cook much better than me, but it always “helped to be prepared for the worst”, as she put it. That meant we had 3 different shelves full of canned and dry food, and whatever else could last a long time, and those were only the supplies we kept upstairs and not in the cellar.

I took out a handful of “ingredients”, and made my way to the counter, and cracked open a cookbook. I might not be able to improvise a recipe on the fly, but anybody with half a mind could follow a cookbook, and that included myself.

Soon, I was busy washing the dishes, myself and the team now properly fed. I loved curry as much as the next guy, but sometimes some good old fashioned home cooking is what you need. I chucked at that. Calling this home cooking is like calling me sleeping in the garden as a kid camping. Not exactly wrong, but definitely far from the truth. Drying off the last dish, I made my way back to the couch and plopped down, letting out a sigh. Oddy, hopping down from her spot in the window sill, made her way to the couch. I didn't take much persuading, and I lifted her up, letting her snuggle into my side. 

Deeks followed shortly after, forgoing my help, and instead climbing up the coffee table, and jumping onto the couch, flanking my otherside. Bond opted a similar route, clambering up my pant leg, before lying in my lap.

Lastly, as expected, was Johan, once again planting himself directly atop my feet. Here I was, trapped on all sided by Pokèmon. I wouldn't say that's a bad way to spend the afternoon at all!

It turns out, that was the most exciting part of the day. Dinner was another recipe form the cookbook, and the rest of the evening was spent in that same position as earlier. As the clock rolled later and later into the evening, I had my first yawn, followed by a handful of accompanying ones. Taking that as a sign, I began my preparations for bed.

_ The ground rumbles, pictures on our walls tumble down, crashing to the floor, followed by books and anything else not held down. Something's happening outside. The spires in the center of town have disappeared. The rumbling stops, if only for a second. It's followed by another spire quickly shooting out of the ground. the house shifts, before tipping over. A blinding light pierces its way through the windows, and a massive slam is heard, before the earth finally settles. _

_ A massive glass flower lays bloomed in the center of town, an unnatural energy pulsing from it. Other Houses are tipped over, debris litters the ground. _

_ Geosenge is destroyed. Our town is destroyed for seemingly no reason.  _

I jerk myself awake in the middle of the night, sweating. Just a nightmare. It's still dark, and it takes time for my eyes to adjust to my room. I'm still here. I'm in Galar. I take a deep breath, steadying my heart. 

Dreams are uncommon, but the Nightmares? Less so. Before I started my journey, they happened almost regularly. Pulling the blanket back over myself, I close my eyes. It's not early enough to bother staying awake this time.

Come morning, we are hitting the road. I've stalled for too long. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Birdy can write dreams that aren't softcore smut?! Who knew! I sure didn't! 
> 
> Thanks for waiting y'all!


	7. Chapter 6: One More Day

Locking the door behind me, I made my way back to the station. Passing by the sign for Route 1, my Pokèdex chimed.

_ "ROUTE ONE ENTERED: 2 CATCHES REMAINING" _

As I studied the message a warning followed, 

_ "WEAK POKÈMON ARE PRESENT. COMBAT IS ILL-ADVISED, RISK OF LOSS HIGH!" _

I scratch my head. I mean, that's slightly obvious? Curious how it didn't announce anything when I was on my way home…

Shrugging, I stash the device back in my pocket, and approach the grass. I notice only a few Rookidee, and Wooloo. Not the best for ones I can see, but I am in need of a flying type. Crouching down, I entered the grass, sneaking past a wandering Wooloo. 

Taking a deep breath, I withdrew an empty ball from bag. This definitely feels like a one ball situation. I can't trust any of my team to not wipe the bird in one strike. Hurling my arm forward and chucking the ball, I felt my arm pop as the ball sailed true, the truest I've thrown yet, colliding with the bird in the side, before sucking it in.

Shaking my arm loose, I approached the ball, watching it hesitantly shake, before becoming still with its signature click. I barely got a chance to grab the ball, before wandering into a Blipbug. 

Well, a bug couldn't hurt for team balance. Taking it easier this time, I casually tossed the ball, the bug seemingly more interested in the ball than me, barely giving a shake.

The dex chimed, and I finally got to name them. Reina, for the Rookidee, and Betty for the Blipbug. There's my two new members. Letting out a small sigh, I made my way to the train station. Time to get this team on the road. Just as last time, the trip was fast, and uneventful, exactly how I like it.

When the train finally pulled into the Wild Area Station, I wasted no time. My plan was to get to the city before nightfall, spend one more night in the hotel, and then head down the trail to the first gym.

By the time I get there, it should be my turn to test my luck against the Leader there. 

At least, I hoped it'll be. My sense of time is already horrible, but combining that with my sense of distance? Even worse. 

By the time I reach the stairs leading into the city, it's at that worst part of the day. You know when it's not quite time for dinner, but  _ far _ too late for lunch? Yeah, about that time. This meant I would have time to kill, atleast. Actually take in the sites and sounds of the city! 

I laughed. It was a funny idea. No, I would spend that time in a Café, just enjoying the atmosphere, and debating spending that much money on a novelty muffin.

I leave after about an hour, half of a massive muffin crammed in my mouth, only regretting that I only got one. 

Maybe it was the muffin, or my desire to find more food, but I go against my better judgment and walk along the waterways inside the city. It was nice. The sun wasn't quite going down, but it was still getting chilly, leaving most people leaving. As I reach the end of the walkway, my Pokèdex chimes, startling me. 

_ "POKÈMON FOUND! REMAINING CATCHES IN THIS AREA: 1!" _

I gaze around a little baffled. A Pokèmon? I knew there was some lingering in the park, but those definitely weren't wild. Taking a chance, I peer over the edge, into the water, to see movement.

Well, it wasn't broke, atleast. I shuffle in my backpack, keeping in eye on the water. I wondered why the kit my mom had bought contained a collapsible fishing rod. Guess I found out!

Dropping the line into the water, it's only a minute before I end up with a Magikarp in my lap. I can safely say that it wasn't my proudest moment, or that the noise that came out of my was the manliest, but I caught myself a Magikarp.

Manny was his name, and into the portable box he went. I didn't plan on needing a Gyarados anytime soon, but, when in doubt, more backups couldn't hurt!

Now, with my lowered half covered in water, I figured that was the best time to call it a day. The trip to the Hotel was a soggy one, but uninteresting. I had, at most, a few confused glances, that were cleared up almost immediately when they realized I was a Challenger.

After a change of pants, I collapsed onto the bed. After the muffin, dinner was unlikely. Just means I have a big breakfast ahead of me tomorrow morning. And a big breakfast means another massive muffin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to get to the story proper! Don't you just love it when you get hit in the face with inspiration, only after you've been praying for it for (roughly) a month? Cause I sure do!


End file.
